pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy (Cartoon Continuity)/Toys
This page features each of Catboy's available toys, along with its price and basic description. Note: This page is only for archival purposes and is not meant to serve as an advertisement, nor is it possible to purchase these toys here. Pounce into action with Catboy and his Cat-Car! The PJ Masks Catboy Figure and Vehicle Assortment comes with a 3 inch articulated Catboy figure and his signature stealthy vehicle, the Cat-Car! Roar "into the night to save the day" as you roll the Cat-Car with Catboy inside! The car can even fit all three PJ Masks 3 inch Figures! Catboy + Cat-Car.jpg PJ Masks fans will have a blast with the action-packed PJ Masks Headquarters Playset! Inspired by the hit TV show PJ Masks, this double-sided playset is over 2 feet tall and has three action packed, character themed levels filled with engaging kid-powered features resulting in super-sized fun. The adventure begins with a light & sound PJ Picture Player, where you can choose your mission, activate phrases from your favorite heroes, and sing along to the theme song! Heroes can also take flight along the zip line, swing freely on the hanging rings, and capture unwanted intruders who dare to enter. Transport your heroes to any of the three levels with a working elevator or go "into the night to save the day" through any of the three hero-themed hatches, just like in the show! Use the winding ramp to launch Catboy in his Cat Car into action. The set includes a 3 inch Catboy Figure and a Cat Car (other figures sold separately). Playset is compatible with 3 inch Figures and Vehicles. This action packed, super powered playset has everything your child needs to help PJ Masks save the day... and night! The PJ Masks Headquarters Playset features: *Three character-themed levels, light & sound PJ Picture Player, zip line, hanging rings, trap, elevator, winding ramp vehicle ramp, and more *Set includes: 3 inch Cat Boy Figure and Cat Car *Playset is compatible with 3 inch Figures and Vehicles Other figures sold separately. Headquarters playset.jpg Nighttime is the right time to fight crime with the PJ Masks Catboy Light-up Figure! This articulated 3 inch Figure is the perfect choice for every PJ Masks fan! Press down on Catboy's head to watch his amulet glow and move him into fun action poses for endless hero play! The PJ Masks 3 inch Light Up Figure - Catboy features: *Press down on head to watch amulet glow *Move him into fun action poses for endless hero play *Amulet bracelet included Light Up Catboy INB.jpg Light Up Catboy.jpg Bring the adventures of PJ Masks home with the PJ Masks Collectible Figure Pack! This deluxe pack of PJ Masks 3 inch figures features Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl and Romeo in dynamic action poses. Perfect for play and display! The PJ Masks Collectible Figure Set features: *Set includes Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl and Romeo *All figures come in dynamic action poses Collectible Figure Set (Luna Girl, Gekko, Catboy, Owlette, Romeo).jpg (CFS) Catboy.jpg Comic Con limited edition figures.png PJ Masks are on their way - into the night to save the day! This soft & cuddly version of the fast and agile, Catboy, from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, comes in the perfect size to take with you on all of your heroic night time adventures. Small stuffed Catboy.jpg Take your adventures into the night to save the day with PJ Masks Sing and Talk Plush Catboy! This 14 inch plush hero is highly detailed and made with soft deluxe fabrics! Press his hand to hear Catboy phrases from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, and sing along to the theme song! Activate the hero amulet on his chest to light up the night! The perfect gift for every PJ Masks Fan! The PJ Masks Sing and Talk Plush - Catboy features: *Press hand to hear phrases from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, and sing along to the theme song! *Made with soft deluxe fabrics Sing & Talk Catboy 1.jpg Sing & Talk Catboy 2.jpg PJ Masks are on their way into the night to save the day! This ultra-soft and cuddly version of the fast and agile, Catboy, from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, is the perfect pal for extra-large hugs and heroic night time adventures! Ages 3 & Up. 22 inch Catboy plush.jpg In this classic game of picture matching, flip over colorful tiles to reveal your favorite characters from PJ Masks! Find pictures of Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, plus Romeo, Luna Girl, and more! What masked faces will you see? Pick up the most matching pairs to win! PJ Masks Matching Game (TRU).jpg Category:Toy pages Category:Hero toys